mollykettyfandomcom-20200213-history
David The Falcon
Home | What is Molly Ketty and Friends? | Characters | Locations | Episodes and shorts | Posters and wallpapers Character description David The Falcon is a blue falcon from Dragon Mountain, who is an expert ninja. He is described as the "guardian of honor" of the U.F.O.N., also being the rudest. He has a "militaristic discipline" while also being quiet and laid back. Confident in his skills, opinionated and self-obsessed, he revels in training and self discipline. He is not concerned by danger, and often yearns to face it in order to use his ninja skills. Years ago, David trained in the Dragon Mountain dojo, training to become the ultimate ninja worrier. Around the same time, David met Cindy The Cat, who became good friends over time, and after a day of training together, they became more then just good friends. David joined The U.F.O.N. to work with Cindy, to assist her on there missions. David is very serious, rude, wise and disciplined, but also opinionated and somewhat arrogant at times. Job David (along with his partners, Cindy and Strechy.) works as a secret agent for the U.F.O.N. His commanding officer is General Barkmeat. Abilities David is gifted with a diverse moveset featuring quick attacks, great follow-up ability, capable finishers, the ability to wall jump, the highest initial jump, and a fantastic projectile. Outside of his forward-air, all of his aerials cancel quickly upon landing. David is quite skillful with shuriken. Attacks *'Falcon Slash:' David does a jab, another jab, and then tilts diagonally and spins very quickly with his arms out. *'Falcon Swirl:' David spins into a tornado. *'Falcon Illusion:' Sends David jetting forwards, causing an afterimage effect, striking any enemies in his path. *'Falcon Slam:' David slams the enemy with a powerful tackle. *'Falcon Counter:' David counter attacks the enemy. *'Falcon Jumpkick:' David attacks the enemy with a powerful jumpkick. *'Falcon Dash:' David quickly dashes at the opponent leaving a trail of blueish-tinted afterimages behind him. Items and Weapons *'Shurikens': David throws them at the enemy. Relationships Cindy The Cat Cindy is David's partner and love intrest. David has a companionship with Cindy The Cat that is based mainly on partnership. The two are teammates for the U.F.O.N., and often work together during mission, but do spend time in the other's presence outside of duty alliance. During one of there missions, David saved Cindy's life when she was trapped in a lava pit by Dr. Ray Monkey. Strechy The Lizard David's other partner. General Barkmeat David's commanding officer Brandon The Cat David has a strong rivalry with Brandon. The two don't get along very well, and always solve there problems by fighting. Ever since the two first met, there was a recurring and unfinished battle between Brandon and David. Because of their differences and morals, the two are constantly getting into a crossroads, which then devolve into outright fisticuffs. However, they finish the battle tied, or something serves to interrupt the battle before its end. Molly Ketty and her friends David has made some encounters with Molly Ketty and her friends. David dousn't really care that much for Molly Ketty and her friends, but he has helped them out on there past adventures. Friends/Allies General Barkmeat (commanding officer) Cindy The Cat (partner and love interest) Strechy The Lizard (partner) Mayor Milkson Neutral Molly Ketty Valery The Cat Kerstin The Cat Caitlin The Fox Victoriy The Mouse Dip The Flying Bunny Madison The Snow Leopard Daisy The Chameleon Mileena The Bird Rocket The Squirrel Donald The Wolf Turbull The Bobcat Raven The Hedgehog Douglas The Hedgehog Sunshine The Hedgehog Kandie The Hedgehog Bronic The Hedgehog Kenet The Hedgehog Ashley The Hedgehog Valentine The Cat Pinky The Cat Cosby The Bear Chef The Pig Gary The Frog Pencil E-Race The Angry Chicken The Big Rat Rivals Brandon The Cat (arch rival) Coraline The Dog Limpy The Lion Peter The Dog Pamela The Hamster Balrog The Kangaroo Ken The Porcupine Ginny The Fox Hyper The Raccoon Enemies Rocky The Bulldog Belch The Elephant Cheiva Bison The Dog ROB MOB C-Genesis Dr. Ray Monkey Drix The Flea Bulk The Werewolf Geilda The Hedgehog Ares The Dark Chaos The Dark Nightmare The Dark Terrass The Dark Quotes "Let's go, bub!" "I'll show you my ultimate ninja power!" "Think you can beat me?" "You mess with me, you get hurd! End of story!" "If you think you can beat me, you got anouther think comming, pal!" "That's what you get for messing with a U.F.O.N. agant!" Category:Molly Ketty And Friends Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Alignments Category:U.F.O.N. Category:Speed Type Characters